Not what I seem
by Soulboy19
Summary: Ever had that friend who just gets EVERY girl? What if that's not really him? Marshall Lee Abadeer is the famous lady killer etroidinaire, if only he could actually get past the bestie zone. Enjoy the struggle, and maybe you can relate.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah, I gave up on that last fic. Writer's block was a bitch and I felt like I was basically sleeping in smut. Worse that I couldn't work with the fuuta thing as well as I thought I could. So welcome to my new fic. Please please, enjoy. Kthanksbye.**

 **Marshall Lee's POV**

Allow myself to introduce myself. My name, is Marshall Lee Abadeer, resident lady killer at Advent High. Every girl at this school is, has been or will be my girl. I have nudes from basically 60% of the girl population, I can go out with two girls at once and neither will get pissed. I'm basically the Jesus of getting laid. At least, that's what everyone at the school thinks. Every girl at this school is, has been or will be my _"bestie"_. I have nudes from 60% of the girl population because they're making sure that the nudes are of high enough quality to send to their boyfriend. I can go out with two girls at once because, well, we're all best friends. Statistically, I'm supposed to be the biggest womanizer who's ever walked the face of this planet. Realistically, I'm the biggest bitch who's ever walked the face of the planet. Every time I'm "done" with a girl and I see her with her with her new man, I'm reminded of how much I disappoint myself sometimes. And there she is, my biggest failure, Fionna Mertins. I don't know why but I keep falling for this girl. Hopelessly. For this. Fucking. Girl. I guess why I'm so pissed is that we were actually together, until she stopped talking to me for like maybe three months. What she didn't tell me was that her devices were acting all spotty so she actually couldn't use them. I was trying really hard not to be clingy, so after the first week of ignored "Hey"'s I just gave up. After those three, I started to freak out. "What if she doesn't like me?" "Is there somebody else?" "Maybe she's waiting on me?". So against my better judgement, I tried again. But this time I wasn't _me._ I figured something Marshall did was making her uncomfortable, so I cycled through maybe 30 personalities, hoping she'd like one of them. Problem is, she got scared by this and, well the rest is history. Everytime I saw her after that I got pissed. Part of me wanted to just walk up to her and take my first kiss from her, the other wanted to rip out her throat. Violent I know, but I've always been kinda unstable. I'm surprised that I'm still sane writing this to be honest. Luckily, I did neither. For the next two years, we hardly spoke. The summer after, we started talking. A lot. And, sadly I remembered why I fell for her in the first place. Best bad decision I ever made though, it seemed like she liked me again! I could finally not fuck up. The prospect was , in October, she told me she was migrating. Basically the place was so far neither of use could pronounce it. Which sucked. Donkey balls actually. But surprisingly we stayed in touch. We'd talk for hours each day, only missing one when someone's internet was out. It was awesome. She was supposed to come visit in March for her Spring Break. Awesome I could ask her out again then. But then the worst possible thing happened. My balls fell off. I saw her, we talked, we hugged a lot, but, no kisses, no balls to ask her out either. I guess I was just nervous that I'd screw up again. Oh well, such is life sometimes right? I'd just ask her out to a movie date, we could video chat or something. Then, two months later I find out basically the worst thing. I'd rather someone just cut my dick off (not like I'm gonna be using it any time soon)

 _Well, you could jack off._

 ** _Do me a huge favour?_**

 _Hm?_

 ** _Shut the fuck up._**

 _Rude._

She, and one of my close friends, Bubba "Prince" Gumball. (Name's pretty fucking retarded I know, but Scout's Honour, it's real) were having a long distance relationship. Needless to say, I was crushed. Or I wanted to crush him. Whichever. I didn't know what I was gonna do. I could play Mr. Steal Your Girl.

 _Fucking likely._

I could try to mess up the relationship.

 _And lose both your friends? Completely worth it._

I could sleep on it.

 _Seems legit. Enjoy your wet pillow._

 ** _Fuck you too._**

 **So that was the first Chapter. Decided to take a different approach to Marshall, so let me know if you guys like it or not. That's it for today. Rate and review please guys, it means a lot. Sorry about Sugar Sweet btw, maybe I'll revamp it later on after I've improved.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeahhh sorry about that. I was planning to update earlier, but the laptop crashed and i lost my stuff, as well as the motivation to rewrite. Since I just type my thing into Copy-Paste, i lost basically half the chapter that way Fuck my life.**

 **Marshall Lee's POV**

Jump. I was jump, no bouncing more like. I was bouncing on, the floor? Wait what.

 _You and I both know that this is fuckery, wake the fuck up._

 ** _ugggghhh_**

 _"Marcy~?"_

"Yes, dearest brother of mine?"

"Fuck off."

"Why so hostile, dear brother?"

"Cause you're more annoying than when my shit won't go down the toilet."

"Ew. No wonder you're single"

"Fuck you."

"Go bathe, you're late."

"Screw you." But I did get up. I realized that maybe lying around the house smelling like shit wasn't the _best_ day plan. Tired groggy, and hungover from crying, i stumbled into the bathroom. Yes, I realized that those are all pretty much the same adjective. Sue me. I took off my pajamas, and climbed into the shower. You know, i don't know how girls always have these dramatic accounts of their baths to share, It's just soap and rinse.

After about 5 minutes, I got out of the bath. I stood in front of the mirror, dripping wet, and ran my hands through my hair. Kinda long, down to my shoulders, jet black, contrasting pretty hard against my basically paper white skin, but I assure you, I'm not dead, I think. I hope. Anyway, surveying my face was a pretty basic past time for me. It's one of those moments where I'm just looking at myself for possibly hhours, possibly a few seconds, wondering if I'm ugly or some shit why girls don't seem to like me enough to go out with me. I've heard I'm pretty nice of a guy, so that must be the only natural reason.

 _"Nah, you're pretty cute tbh"_

That was Fionna. No she's not constantly in my head, more like everything I've ever heard/seen/done is constantly replayed in my head, including conversations. She said that to me once when I asked her, well if I was ugly. I hate it when I do that.

 _Then stop_

 ** _You realize you're the one doing it, right?_**

 _Yeah, but so are you._

 ** _No shit Sherlock, where the same person._**

 _Get lost, cunt._

 ** _You can't see it but I'm sticking my tongue out at you._**

 _Bite it then._

"I just might." I sighed to myself. Oh well enough moping, time to get dressed.

What to wear, what to wear.

 _Does it matter? No one's looking anyway._

 _ **Screw you**_

I grabbed my favourite shirt from the closet, a long with a plain grey tee, blue jeans and my black hightops, courtesy of Converse All Star. Love that brand.

After surveying myself in the mirror for about a minute, I was interrupted by a resounding:

" **MARSHALL FUCKING LEE I SWEAR TO GOD YOU DID NOT LEAVE WATER ALL OVER THE GOD DAMN FLOOR"**

Whoops, I'm late, gotta go to school. I grabbed my board and headed out.

Damn I can't wait to get my license. The amount of jackasses you have to deal with making your way to school on a board is ridiculous. Maybe its cause I have their girlfriend's nudes and they're jealous. Dunno. But they best believe that next time I'm gonna -

 _You can't fight for shit._

 ** _Oh yeah, that's a problem_**

 _Isn't it?_

Anywho, upon arriving at Advent Hellhole, I was greeted by, I guess I can call them friends now, Finn, Jake, Bonnibel "Princess" Bubblegum, Bubba's sister, Bubba, and some other people I knew but don't care to know, ya know? That was kinda savage actually. Marceline's rubbing off on me, that's not a good thing. Oh yeah Fionna was there too. Wait what?

"Hi Marshall!"

"Fionna?! What are you doing here?"

"What I can't visit?"

"Not without telling me first!" I hugged her. What I didn't tell her was that if she had told me I woulda just skipped school. not that I didn't want to see her, I just didn't wanna see her with-

"Yo, Marshall" _This guy._

 _"Heyy Bubba"_ I said in my best _this-situation-is-hella-fucking-awkward-just let-me-go-to-class_ voice, which, admittedly wasn't very good.

"Everything ok man?"

"Huh? Oh yeah everything's fi-" All of a sudden there was a sarp pain in my ear.

"You fucking **_brat_** , I told you not to leave water on the god damn floor!"

"Marceline, get off my nuts please, ladies only."

"Why I oughta" At this point I was kinda scared, because Marceline actually could seriously injure me, and I wouldn't fight back cause well, she's my sister, don't hit girls, yadda yadda. But I could accidentally push her off a bridge. I contemplated this as she dragged me off to an opposite hallway.

"You ok?" Her voice suddenly full of concern.

"Hm?"

"Come on Marshall, I'm not dumb, anyone could see what was going on there."

"That obvious?"

"No, a lot more, I was just being polite."

"Oh"

"Your welcome by the way"

"Yeah, thanks. I gotta head to Math. Be seeing you."

"Yeah, same table?"

I nodded.

Sometimes, I love that sister of mine. I opened my locker to get my bookks, and was greeted by a poorly drawn caricature of myself in my baby clothes, short fangs and loaded diapers. _For leaving water on the floor. -Marceline._

But sometimes, I hate her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy sorry about that. I was having some writer's block and on the day when I FINALLY got some new idaes and started writing, the laptop dies -_-. excuses excuses I know but, I needed motivation to start again, and I got it. SO now that I'm off my ass**

 **Marshall's POV**

So the first class was Spanish. Yay. I was good at the subject and all I just, hated the teacher, with a passion. But it wasn't all bad this time, cause you-know-who was sitting inI looked over at her and the only word I could think of was _Wow._

 _Real fucking charming, lover boy._

 ** _Fuck off._**

 _Feck eff wahh._

 ** _Stop mocking me._**

 _Stehp mecking me._

 ** _Dumbass._**

 _Beigh._

Looking at her was like, looking at Aphrodite. She was gorgeous, no way around it. T be honest, before she left, she had no fashion sense. She dressed like a ten year old boy out of the 70's. It was adorable that she couldn't put herself together without my help sometimes, but it was also stressful trying to stifle the laughter that hit me whenever I just randomly ran into her anywhere. I couldn't say that now. She wore a dark blue sleeveless leather jacket, with a long sleeved light blue tee underneath. Then right under that was a dark blue pair of denim jeans, which were cut off at the shin by black high heeled boots. Not to mention her usual mess of golden locks was tied into a neat fishtail and cast over her right shoulder. Some strands flew loose over her face, almost invisible in the light that shone on her face. It made me feel really, I don't know fuzzy? when I saw the bunny clip in her hair. it was one of the first presents I got her, back when we were still together. It at least made me feel better knowing that she didn't regret those days, even if they were over. Her azure blue eyes stared half open out the window, as if she somehow was paying less attention to Señora Butthurt than I was. As if on cue, she turned her attention towards me and smiled. Her small upturned nose was no less than adorable, and the freckles that identified the bridge of her nose made it even harder to look away. I smiled back, closing my eyes so that I wouldn't go blind. When I finally opened them, she was furiously tilting her head towards the teacher, as if there was something I should notice. Was there?

"Mr. Abadeer. Are you still with us?"

"Wha? Oh, si Maestra. ¿Qué pasa?"

"Good, now that you're back with us, you have a detention."

"What for, might I ask?"

"You have seven pieces of homework outstanding, you tell me." To be honest I knew about those pieces of homework, but Physics, Biology and History projects were a _bit_ more press at the time.

"Aw, shit." I muttered.

"What was that, Mr. Abadeer?" Now I got defensive, bad idea.

"I said," cupping my hands around my mouth to form a microphone. "Aw. shit." The entire class stifled laughter, even Fionna. Anyone who knew me knew that I hated this teacher, and that if she asked me a question, I was probably going to be rude. But I wasn't being rude this time, just honest.

"Where do you think you are right now?!"

"Oh right sorry, ¡Qué mierda!"

"That's it, two detentions."

"Another one."

"What?"

"Another one." she furiously scribbled down my third and fourth in her notebook. I wasn't satisfied.

"Another one." There goes number five.

"Another one. Another one. Another one."

"Are you happy yet?!"

"I appreciate that."

"Good, class dismissed."

"The fuck was I thinking?" I muttered to myself. I was about to ponder that, until someone slapped my upside the head.

"No swearing." Aphrodite chastised. What were you thinking, you just got seven detentions! That's seven Saturdays you'll never get back."

"Eight," I corrected "And its better than sitting aroung the house jerking off on the keyboard" she giggled. "Just to be clear I meant fooling around not-"

"Yeah I know" She interrupted. "I'm going to the cafeteria, you coming?"

"No, I'm just going to miss out on the only day a year the school has strawberries, of course I'm coming."

Me and Fionna walking down the hallway together already set up enough rumours, people knew how close we were before she left, and I did have to scare a few people into not posting it on Facebook. It was either that, or have Bubba kill me. I chose the safer option. I arrived at my usual table, beside Marcy, and just as I sat down, Fionna grabbed the two of us and pulled us over to where everyone else was.

"I thought you promised to stop being anti-social" She scolded us.

"And you promised to stop being a bitch" Marcy snapped back. I glared Bubba down before he could try to snap her neck. Not that Marcy would've let him, she's a wants to be.

"How many did you get?" She looked at me.

"Eight, you?"

"Six, I can get the other two in English I guess. I'd do it in Music, but the teacher is absolutely infatuated with me. I swear, I could drain all the pink out of Peebles right in front of him and he wouldn't give two shits." At that time, Bonnibel "Peebles" Bubblegum, blushed furiously red, and Marceline smirked at her. By te time she was done blushing, I could've mistaked her for a strawberry.

"What are you two on about?" Bubba asked.

"We usually get detention together, Saturday's the only day the Music Room is left open, so we go there and mess around with the equipment." Marceline responded. She knew that if I tried to open my mouth, the first word out would probably be "Fuck you give me back my girlfriend" or something like that. She knows me so well.

"What she said." I somehow managed.

"You guys don't have your own instruments?"

"We have a keyboard and our own basses, but no drums, flute, lead guitars or acoustics. So we come ehre to borrow them. Unfortunately, our "record" from Elementary School prevents us from just coming here for fun, so we rack up a bunch of detentions periodically, and practice in the music room. But if we did it every week, they'd catch on, so we have to stagger it." Marcy shrugged.

"Way to give out the plan, genius" My gracious compliment was met with a "Fuck off." She's so rude to me.

"Marshall did you see this?" Fionna said, holding up a piece of paper.

"See what?" I said, taking it from her. It was an ad to sign up for the school's talent show. "Yeah what about it?"

"Well?"

"well?"

"Aren't you going to enter?"

"Me? Nah, what would I even do?" You could practically hear the "You DENSE MOTHER-FUCKER" on the table.

"Sing, dumbass." She responded " Your singing voice is awesome, and you can play pretty much anything. You and Marcy should enter, you'd win for sure."

"One. Only Marshall gets to call me that, and that's only after 17 years of living with him. Two, Fuck no."

"She has stage fright." I explained. "Back in elementary school she had to sing for the choir, and the first four rows were a splash zone" Everyone at the table laughed. Except Marcy. Marcy punched me. Marcy hurts. "Also, did you just call me dumbass?" I smirked. "Who taught you to use such indecent language?" I feigned surprise.

"Shut up." she said turning her face away. "And if you don't enter, I'll tell everyone that you-"

"ALRIGHT, I'LL ENTER!" I half shouted. Anyhow she told them what I think she was going to tell them, they'd never let me live it down. "I'll enter the talent show."

"I'll tell them regardless. Marshall used to sleep with a stuffed rabbit named 'Monsieur' until he was seven, and wet the bed until he was nine. That's why I always get the top bunk."

"Motherfucker" I said, slamming my head down onto the table. "Why haven't I killed you yet?"

"Because you love me!" She said, hugging me around the waist, before I pushed her off the bench.

Well shit. Looks like I'm in a Talent Show.

 **And just like that, the Talent Show Arc begins. Sorry about the delay, but to make up for it I gave you guys a long chapter. That works right? no? Awe :(. Anywho, please please PLEASE leave reviews in the review box, I promise I read each and every one, and it really helps motivate me for the next chapter. until that next chapter, baiii~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know I know, I've been gone for wayyy too long, and I do plan to update SSL sooner rather than later, but for now, you'll have to settle for this. Updates are going to be very sporadic, cause this is the year for my external exams, so I'll be studying with most of my not so free time. Enough out of me though, back to the story. Song Name: Whoa is Me Author: Down With Webster, give it a lsiten**

 **Marshall's POV**

"Ugh what should I do for my talent Marcy?"

"What do you mean what? You play 7 instruments, you sing, you dance, for some reason girls find you funny and not dorky, and you're asking _me_ what to do for your talent?"

"No but I have no idea what to pick! Performances are 5 minutes long tops, I can't do everything in five minutes as much as I'd like to." Then out of nowhere, something hit me and I was panned out on my ass staring up at the sun. "The fuck was that?" I groaned as I got to my feet. I heard shutters click and saw Marceline putting her phone away, pretending to look like she hadn't just recorded me wipeout completely. Sometimes I really hate this girl.

"Oh dude are you ok?" That voice was Jake's, and I saw him peeling Finn off the sidewalk, with Finn's board not too far ahead.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine, what about him?"

"He'll live, he's fallen much harder than that, much more often. I keep telling him to try out for the football team and the kid won't hear it." he laughed. It was weird for Jake to be so...normal around us, maybe cause he spent the entire time looking at his brother who was clearly no longer in need of help.

"What's that on your back? The black bag?"

"Book bag" he grunted. Clearly he was trying to hide something from me

"Doesn't look like books in there"

"Jake plays the vio-oww! Why'd you punch me?!"

"You play an instrument? Which one?" Marceline asked. Which was probably better, cause Marceline had a nasty habit of making people run their mouths when they aren't supposed to.

"Viola..." he stammered

Being a sucker for bow string instruments, seeing as I couldn't play them for the life of me, I was definitely intrigued at this point. "Really that's so cool" I couldn't really keep up my bad boy premise with the eleven year old kid inside me fangasming about Jake's choice of instrument. I was met with cold silence.

"So Finn, do you play anything?"

The kid's face was basically yelling 'I thought you'd never ask!'. "I play drums and electric guitar" he beamed. That's actually pretty impressive.

"Hey why don't you guys help me with my talent?"

"Us? Help you? Why?" Jake asked, probably a little more coldly than he knew better. I did the first thing that came to mind.

"Well, I can see the way you look at Lady. Anyone with half a brain can tell how much you like her. What if I told you that I can give you pointers on how to get her to reciprocate those feelings?" Top it off with the trademarked Abadeer smirk and Jake was basically putty in my hands.

"Alright fine I'll help you. Finn do you wanna help out?"

"Sounds fun! I'm in." And just like that I had too band mates for the competition. Sweet.

So Saturday rolled around, and I got to my detention with Senora Butthurt on time (for once). She made me write a few lines, mark papers and it was generally an unpleasant experience. After the most painful five minutes of my life, she got up and went to the door. Now I promise it wasn't anything, bad, per say but Senora has been complaining about the headaches I give her so I just put a little powdered extra strength Panadol in her drink. Nothing major right? Right. Within another excruciating five minutes, she was out cold. Careful not to disturb her, I got up and shifted the clock so it said an hour had passed. Lucky for me Senora didn't wear a watch. I grabbed my bags and headed to the room where Marcy was supposed to have her detention, but when I got there, she was already gone. So I booked it to the Music Room. The door was ajar, but I couldn't see her inside. Weird. Quite carelessly I might add, I walked in blind. I was looking for somewhere to put my stuff when-

 ** _CRASH!_**

I don't know where it came from, I don't know how I did it, but next thing I saw was my foot framing Finn's jaw and Marcy dying in the corner struggling to hold her phone straight for the video. Finn fell to the floor and I'm almost sure he was unconscious.

"What the fuck Marcy you said he wasn't going to hurt him!" Jake said as he punched her in the shoulder.

Marceline didn't seem to care at all "I know but you have to admit that was _hilarious_." And she erupted again.

Somehow Finn got up and started rubbing his jaw. "Oww"

"S-Sorry" I managed, putting my hands down, deciding I wasn't still under threat from floating, evil cymbals. "So what now?"

"I guess you guys decide what song you're gonna play for the concert? I'll be in the studio if you need me." Marceling said, rather nonchalantly. She really didn't intend to help me? Wow, some sister.

"Alright well, my taste in music is...different, so what song's a popular nowadays?" I asked the both of them.

"That's finn's field of expertise, isn't it Finn"

"Um well, there's Hello-"

"Goodbye."

"Sorry?"

"Nah."

"Hotli-"  
"Don't even finish it. Ok clearly me and popular music were never meant to be friends so, how about this one?" I said picking up one of the electrics.

 _Whoa is me_

 _I'm so whoa_  
 _See me decked out from my head to my toe_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_  
 _Everywhere I go I'm a one man show_

 _I feel like a Hollywood star_  
 _Hand full of bills, all black cars_  
 _Rock guitar and 10 shots of whiskey_  
 _Got the chain on my neck and a massive hickey_  
 _You say you're a big deal, big deal_  
 _I've been a big deal ever since big wheels_  
 _Shit's real, I feel_  
 _Like a supermodel who just skipped a meal_  
 _I like to party and spend my dough_  
 _And when I go to rehab I'm putting on a show_  
 _And it's so spectacular whenever I rap to ya_  
 _Im re-enacting my feelings to capture the, moment like a Nikon_  
 _And when the mics on, I'm a star baby, I'm your icon_  
 _I put on the light, I shine, I glow_  
 _Whoa is me, I'm so whoa_

 _Say whoa (whoa)_  
 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

 _I'm surrounded by people, I'm cool_  
 _Everyone's so see-through, not you_  
 _I know you think I don't hustle, I do_  
 _Used to get up for the bus now I fly do_  
 _Drive by you, I'll buy you_  
 _Alright, then I'll bite your style_  
 _I try to act like a child_  
 _Born yesterday, but born to be wild_  
 _I cheated to get what I got_  
 _Stepped all over yourself for my spot_  
 _I bet you I'm winning, I bet that you're not_  
 _I bet you don't see me, I bet you get caught_  
 _You just leave the talking to me_  
 _I'm dope and I'm hard on my feet_  
 _I'm the S to the H, the I to the T_  
 _And what you don't know you just gotta believe_

 _Whoa_  
 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

 _Say whoa (whoa)_  
 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

 _It's quiet, right before the storm I'm eyeing_  
 _Everyone I see, I'm silent_  
 _So damn flying, I'm a pilot_  
 _No, I'm a giant_  
 _Hope that you're ready when I set off the riot_  
 _See my band, see my clothes_  
 _Be my fan, see my show_  
 _See my plan is to be so dope_  
 _That you like me and me like whoa_

 _Say whoa (whoa)_  
 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

 _Say whoa (whoa)_  
 _The more I feel it (whoa)_  
 _The more I need it (whoa)_  
 _You say whoa_  
 _Whoa is me_  
 _I'm so whoa_

"Hm?" I turned around to see their reactions. All I saw were Finn's and Jake's open mouths.

Finn was the first to speak "Um yeah sure, I like that one, what about you Jake?"

"Yeah, sure, let's go with that."

All of a sudden, Marceline practically jumped out of the studio and locked the door in a hurry. "We gotta book it, now!" I knew better than to ask questions.

"Grab your shit boys!" I said slinging my bag onto my back. I saw Jake picking up his Viola and Finn putting his sticks in his pockets.

Marceline and I had been making this run for as long as we'd been at this school so we were ok with it. Finn seemed to be good, but Jake, not so much.

"Follow me!" I yelled back at them, and I saw what Marceline had been talking about, rather I heard. The guard (who knew me and Marceline by heart) had heard me and was coming this way. Unluckily for him, wearing rubber boots and weighing over 200 pounds does not work well with sneaking around on waxed floors. I had my secret route all planned out. Bank the second left hard, B-Line for the cafeteria, turn the first right before the you actually hit the cafeteria, and right past the principal's office. There's a window there that she always leaves open, because the football players have a particular scent that doesn't bode well with...anyone who has a nose. And lucky for me, at this fine 1:26 p.m. in the afternoon, our dear principal was currently out to buy her lunch. Somewhere between running from the security guard and trying to make sure Jake didn't pass out, Finn and I started racing, and Marceline was trying to pull Jake along with her and keep up with us at the same time. When we reached the window I jumped and scraped my shin on the window sill, Finn's toes got caught on the ledge so he faceplanted, but somehow turned it into a roll, Marceline pushed Jake through the window, who proceeded to land on the garbage heep, wheezing. Marceline was the only one of us who made it through still clean.

"Oh shit, I forgot to turn back the clock, I'll be back." I steadied my breathing and re-entered through the front door.

When I got back to my classroom, Senora was still asleep, so I turned the clock back, sat down in the desk and hit her with a paper ball. She started awake.

"Huh-what's wrong?" I pointed at the clock. "Fine you can go, see you here next Saturday."

"Wouldn't miss it" I muttered. When I got to the front of the school, Marceline and the guys had already left. I was in no rush so I went around to the side of the school to see if I could erase the evidence of our rushed exit.

"Fi, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking!"

"That's the fucking thing, you weren't thinking! And don't fucking call me that!" Waoh. Fionna never swears, not even that one time I sorta maybe accidentally on purpose spilled soda all over here back in eighth grade.

"Babe please ju-" Then a slap rang out so loud I'm sure Marcy heard it wherever she was.

"We're done." Fionna said with tears in her eyes.

"Wha-?"

"I SAID WE'RE DONE GUMBALL!" and she started to storm off. In my direction. Shit. I ducked behind the nearest tree and tried to figure out what the hell just happened.

 **So this is me pretending that a long chapter makes up for the year of absence. Did it work? As always, please favourite and review. Tell me what more you guys would like to see in the story! I'm always open to suggestions. Thanks for reading and sorry for being late again :)**


End file.
